EP 0 841 492 A1 discloses a connector which comprises a groove strip with threaded holes, an apertured strap with through holes and screws. The connector is used to interconnect two profile members. The groove strip is received in mounting grooves of the profile members. The mounting grooves have flanges. The strap rests on the outer side of the flanges. By tightening the screws, the groove strip and the strap are drawn together and tightened against the flanges.
A drawback of the known connector is that the aperture strap and the screw head are located outside the contour of the profiled-section elements which limits the accessibility for mounting other structural elements to the profiled-section element.
The present invention has for an object to overcome the mentioned drawback.